Bechloe Prompts
by Geekmaster5000
Summary: A series of prompts sent to me from Tumblr, AO3, and on . Ch.4: Beca moves to LA, and one day she watches her new neighbors outside in the pool. A goofy red head catches her eye. Well... That's not creepy...
1. Is She Gay?

Hey! I was wondering if you can write a fic where Beca has a half sister named Riley (a daughter her mom has with someone else) who is charming, equally talented, and well, taller than her. It's a few months after she and Chloe move in together, she still hasn't realized her feelings for her but when Riley runs away after coming out and stays with them, and sees how Riley flirts with Chloe, a realization dawns on her about her feelings for the redhead. :)

 **Warning: Mild language and one offensive slur! Please read with caution if that bothers you!**

Beca and Chloe were having their typical friday movie night when they heard a knock on their door at 10PM. Beca had been sprawled out on the couch, and Chloe had been slouched in one of their massive armchairs. Each were armed with a big bowl of popcorn, a fuzzy blanket, and a bajillion pillows. Beca had just started to doze off a little when she heard the pounding on the door.

She jolted awake, and turned her head to look at Chloe. "Were you expecting someone?" Chloe shook her head.

Together they both stood up, and slowly crept to the door. Beca spotted an old baseball bat lying by the door (why and how it got there, Beca had no clue), and picked it up. Beca felt Chloe lay a hand on her shoulder as she reached for the door knob. Beca craned her head back to look at the redhead and they made eye contact. They both nodded in unison, and Beca whipped open the door, raising the bat in the air.

Only it wasn't a robber standing in front of her. Instead it was her 18-year-old half sister Riley.

Riley's eyes were red and swollen like she had been crying, but her make up was still surprisingly on point. Her usually short and perfect blonde hair was mussed up, and her nose had snot dripping from it.

Somehow she still looked drop dead gorgeous though, an impressive feat in Beca's opinion.

"Riley? What the hell are you doing here this late?"

Riley just sniffled while new tears sprang into her eyes. She stepped forward and collapsed into Beca's arms, sobbing her eyes out.

Beca immediately stiffened but awkwardly patted her sister on the back. She twisted her neck again to look at Chloe who looked just as perplexed as Beca felt.

Finally, after another minute or two, Riley picked up her head and wiped her nose on her sleeve, "Sorry I got your shirt wet."

Beca smiled, "It's no problem. But… why the tears? What happened?"

Riley sighed and moved over to the living room and sat on the chair. Beca and Chloe followed, sitting on the couch. The T.V. had been paused, so all there was were the occasional sniffle from Riley. Finally, after a short period of silence, Riley sighed.

"Earlier Dad and I were sitting at home. I was on the couch and dad was in his office. I don't know how he did it, but somehow he found my Tumblr blog. He saw my videos, specifically the one where I admit I'm a lesbian. Suddenly I hear him yelling my name, and he's all up in my face, accusing me of being a…" Riley pauses, almost bursting into to tears again, "He accused me of being a fag and that I was a mistake."

Riley started to roll up the sleeve on her jacket, revealing a huge bruise in the shape of a hand on her forearm. "He grabbed me so tightly be they arm, and dragged me outside. He pushed me outside and told me to never come back. Beca… he kicked me out like I was trash."

Riley grabbed the pillow that Chloe was using earlier and hugged it tightly to her body. She let out a gut wrenching sob and buried her face into the pillow.

Beca looked over at Chloe who just looked heartbroken. Her eyes were a little watery, and Beca's heart just clenched even more. Then Chloe stood up and walked over to Riley, crouching down in front of the distraught girl. She carefully grabbed her hands, making sure not to jump the girl. "Riley, would you like to stay here for a while? Until you get back on your feet?"

Riley slowly picked her head up, wiping her nose again for the nth time tonight. "Would you guys really do that for me? I don't want to burden you two."

Chloe just smiled, "We would love to have you."

Riley quickly stood up, and Chloe followed in her lead. Riley wrapped her arms around the redhead, surprising Chloe. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Beca just sat there trying to process everything.

 _Welp,_ Beca thought. _Things are about to get a little more crazy…_

Beca was sitting in the kitchen a few weeks later eating her cereal before work. Beca had somehow managed to become an assistant to a big music producer at a music recording company. Beca was on the verge of success, she could just feel it.

As Beca was mulling over these things, a flash of movement from the living room caught her eye. She moved her head a little to get a better look over the half wall blocking her view.

The sight she saw was something that made Beca's blood bubble and the butterflies in her stomach flutter with feelings she just couldn't place.

Chloe was in the middle of doing her yoga routine. Beca had never really seen her do her workouts. Usually Chloe did them in her room.

Beca eyes widened a little when Chloe stretched her back, and her shirt rode up a bit and revealed her toned stomach. She breathed in sharply when Chloe bent down into some weird position, giving Beca a perfect view of her ass. It wasn't until another flicker of movement appeared in Beca's vision that she realized that Riley was also in the room with Chloe. She too was staring at Chloe's ass.

Beca's blood went from bubbling to boiling with jealousy in about two seconds flat.

But that was crazy, because it wasn't like Beca and Chloe were a couple. Far from it. They were just two best friends that were living together. Beca didn't even like women! So why did she feel this burn in her chest at the sight of Riley ogling Chloe?

 _Oh I don't know,_ Beca thought. _Maybe it's because your half sister is taller, has the looks of a model, and can even fucking sing like you._

Beca huffed out a breath at herself, then quickly looked back down at her cereal.

Emotions sucked ass.

It was a few months later, and Riley was _still_ living with them.

Ever since that first pang of jealousy hit Beca with the "Yoga Incident", as Beca had dubbed it, she had been more fine tuned to Riley's reactions to Chloe. The lingering touches and stares, the laughter at everything Chloe said, and the comments. The fucking comments.

"Becs, are you okay?"

Beca snapped out of her angry thoughts. Riley was staring at her with concern. It wasn't until then that Beca realized that she was clutching her spoon so tight that she making a dent.

"I'm fine," Beca gritted out."

Riley grinned, oblivious to Beca's true feelings. "Sweet! So, I have a question for you…"

Beca just hummed and started to take a swig of milk from her glass.

"Is Chloe gay?"

Beca spat out the milk, and started coughing violently. She pounded on her chest, trying to relieve the pain in her chest.

"Is Chloe…? What the fuck? Why would you ask that?"

Riley just smirked, "She's fucking hot. I just want to know, you know, for future purposes."

 _Future purposes?_ Jesus Christ, the way she said it definitely left nothing to the imagination.

"What… I don't…" Beca stuttered like an idiot.

"Future purposes. Doing the do…" Beca still stared at her with wide eyes. Riley sighed in exasperation, "I want to bang her."

"I know what it means!" Beca squeaked. She squeezed her eyes shut, but all she could see was the image of Riley and Chloe in bed together.

Ew.

"Beca, if you're not comfortable with that, you can tell me. But seriously, is she gay?"

"I don't fucking know!" Beca's heart was racing in disbelief. Was this really happening?

Riley just studied Beca for a minute. Then, all of a sudden, her eyes widened. "Oh shit. You like Chloe!"

Beca's face heated even further, a feat she didn't think was possible, "What? No! I mean, yes. I mean-"

Riley clapped her hands together, and Beca jumped out of her seat. "Oh I know exactly what you mean! You've got the hots for Chloe! You have _got_ to tell her! Oh this is perfect!"

"What's perfect?"

Beca's head snapped up and stared at the topic of their conversation. Chloe's eyes were furrowed in confusion.

"Nothing!" Beca said hurriedly.

"Oookay?" Chloe just shook her head at the younger Bella and then walked over to the fridge to grab some milk. While her back was turned, Riley gestured at Chloe while looking at Beca. Beca shook her head vigorously, but quickly stopped when Chloe turned back around.

"Okay guys, what's going on here?" Chloe said, "You guys are acting weird."

Just as Beca was about to say nothing, Riley beat her to it, "Oh nothing…" Beca sighed in relief, but that relief was quickly squandered by Riley's next comment. "Beca just has something to talk to you about."

Beca whipped her head towards her sister, but her sister was already running out of the room before she could beat her to a pulp. Beca gulped, and looked back at Chloe who was sitting down next to her at the breakfast bar.

"So Becs, what did you want to talk to be about?"

Beca just gulped again, and looked down at her hands, "Well… Uhm… There's something I want to tell you."

"Duh," Chloe said. "That's what Riley already said."

Beca gave a nervous chuckle, "Well, I don't really know how to say this, so I'm just gonna spit it out." Beca closed her eyes briefly, then sighed. She lifted her head up and made eye contact with Chloe.

"Chlo, I really like you."

Chloe just smiled, and touched Beca's knee, "Aw Becs, I like you too. You're my best friend."

Beca frowned, "No I mean… I _like_ like you."

Chloe opened her mouth in surprise, then quickly shut it.

"I mean, at least, I _think_ I do. I'm not really sure-"

Beca was cut off by Chloe leaning forward, and pressing her mouth against her own.

Beca saw fireworks behind her eyes, and quickly reciprocated the kiss. She brought her hands up to Chloe's face, cradling her face. One hand slid up into her beautiful red hair. After a few minutes, the two finally separated. Both were completely speechless. Chloe was the first to speak up, "So… did that clear anything up?"

Beca laughed, then leaned in to peck Chloe on the lips again, "Yeah. Yeah it really did. Does that make you my girlfriend?"

"Depends," Chloe shifted forward until she was straddling Beca's lap, "Does that make you mine?"

Beca rapidly nodded her head, then dove back in for another kiss. "Abso-fucking-lutely."


	2. DC Trip Of A Lifetime

**"I think it would be fun to see you write something about you and your crush. You don't have to use real names or anything, you don't have to make the situation something that actually happened, I just figured if you have a crush then this would be cute and fun, if you're willing to do it"**

When Beca Mitchell was picked to go to DC through her Maine 4-H program for 9 days, she didn't know how to act.

The only reason why she was even in 4-H was because her father wanted her to experience "the great outdoors that were Maine!"

What a load of bullshit.

But even Beca could see that this trip would be a trip of a lifetime.

So, here she was 3 months later, packing her bags and getting ready to get on a bus for 14 fucking hours.

As usual, her mother was nagging her to lay out all of her clothes.

"Just to make sure that you have everything!" Her mother had told her. And yes, at first the worrying was heart warming. But then as the trip became closer, what was one heart warming soon became a head ache, for both Beca and her mother.

I mean, seriously. She's 15 years old. She can pack her own damn bags.

So far the trip was amazing. She got to learn more about politics, something she usually didn't understand and despised, but surprisingly enough was very interesting.

She'd even made a few friends. I mean, sure, half of these kids didn't even know who Jay Z was (Something that appalled Beca, being a wannabe DJ). But overall, they were nice people who could take a joke.

And then, one day, it happened.

Beca had been on the trip for about 2 days now. They finally started to get into the swing of things.

Unfortunately though, those things involved committees.

Most of these committees were boring. She'd have enough time to hear about the government later, she didn't need to talk about it more. And she didn't have an ounce of responsibility according to her mother, so how was she suppose to preach on that?

Thankfully though, at the bottom of the list, she spotted the perfect committee for her.

Communications Committee: Do you like social media such as Snapchat, Twitter, or Instagram? Then this committee is perfect for you!

Beca, being a DJ, had become very familiar with social media. Especially all of these platforms where she could be herself, and talk to people who she would never have to actually meet.

Beca knew she made the right decision when she walked into the room and saw the most beautiful woman ever sitting to her right. She had frizzy red hair that fell perfectly on her shoulders. Her nose was spattered with freckles, and she had the biggest smile Beca had ever seen.

It was then that Beca knew she was a goner.

—-

Beca saw her again in different places for the next 6 days. She had even gotten a picture of her in the background of a selfie. She learns that her name is Chloe Beale and that she's a senior. And although they are in the same committee with only 5 other people, Beca still doesn't talk to her. Hell knows she's not going to initiate that conversation.

So Beca learns to admire from afar. She'd even started to look for the memorable red hair in crowds, and almost always was able to fairly quickly.

Did Beca feel like a stalker? Hell yes.

But when you see a girl so fucking gorgeous as Chloe, you tend to ignore that. Especially when one day she's wearing this blue dress that fits her every curve, and makes you speechless.

You'd never seen the appeal of staring at someone's ass until now…

The night before the trip ends is the night that gets Beca down in the dumps. This is the last time she'll get to see all the amazing people she met during this trip. By this time tomorrow, she'll be in her boring home in Portland, Maine, probably whining to her best friend Jesse about how cruel the world is.

She's determined to make that night amazing though.

So she dances with her new friend Chris, who is surprised that Beca can dance. And she's always hovering near a certain red head who maybe glances at her twice.

Finally the dance ends, and Beca is so tired but also pumped at the same time. She bear hugs Chris even though they are both so sweaty, but neither care. The exchange phone numbers. And then with a heavy heart, Beca says goodbye to him. She glances around to see if she can spot Chloe, but she doesn't.

She quickly leaves after then, and makes her way back up to her room, where she's greeted by her roommates and new friends who had been playing cards instead of being at the dance.

"How was it?" Amy asked.

Beca smiles, "It was amazing!" It wasn't until now that she realized how hoarse her voice was.

"I'll bet," Emily said, "You were dancing like a party animal. I didn't know you had that in you."

Beca just smiled, then changed into her PJ's.

By then everyone was leaving, and Beca hugged them all goodnight, knowing that tomorrow was going to be hard on them all. They'd all bonded together so well, so it was going to hurt to lose them.

Beca woke up the next day around 6. The bus for Maine left at 6:30. Beca had already showered and packed the night before, so she didn't need to do much. She brought everything out to the bus and sat down next to Legacy, AKA Emily. The two had become really good friends.

It wasn't until a few hours into the trip that Beca realized she had a Twitter notification. She clicked on the app, then on her notifications tab.

"Chloe Beale favorited your post: Just Chillin with my #CWF4H Peeps!"

Beca smiled, then locked her screen.

So maybe they weren't meant for each other, Beca would always cheerish the time they had.


	3. Fake It Till You Make It

**Prompt: "I figured out that I was gay when my best friend and I were walking together at this beach which was in a homophobic kind of town. She said that we should pretend to be lesbians and hold hands and stuff just to see how the homophobic people would react to us. It was great, and even though we were just friends I loved it and realized I had a crush on her. Now it's been almost year that we've been together and it would really mean a lot if you could write a thing along the lines of this story :)"**

 **Oh my god, this prompt is so fucking cute I can't put it off at all. I also showed it to my best friend, and she said it was adorable, so cheers to you and your lucky girl. You're doing it right man. Please tell me you've watched Faking It, because you're living it dude. :D**

Beca is sitting on a bench at a park near Barden, just trying to think of how she got to this place. No, not the bench. She obviously knew how she got to this exact place. However she didn't know how she got to this place in her life.

She knew the events that led up to it however.

Beca had always felt like she was gay. Maybe not gay in the full sense of the word, but she had always found girls more attractive than guys.

Maybe it was the way they sounded, or how the were softer and more gentle than boys.

Whatever it was, it was how Beca is.

So when the supreme court ruled gay marriage was legal in all 50 states, Beca decided that it was time to come out to her friends, since her family had known for years.

And of course, who better to come out to than a certain redhead?

Chloe was her best friend. She was her safe place, her home. She was the only person Beca felt the urge to always be near, or to always have contact with her in some way.

Was this normal best friend feelings? Probably not. But it was how things were, and she wouldn't change anything for the world.

So when Beca texted Chloe, and told her to meet her at this park, she was feeling good about this. Sure, she was a little nervous, but she knew Chloe would support her in this.

And her assumptions were correct.

When Beca had finally spat out the words "I'm gay", all Chloe did was smile knowingly. However she pretended to act surprised.

"Oh my gosh! That's fantastic Beca! I'm so proud of you!" Chloe had grabbed her hands, and had given her the most brilliant smile she'd ever seen. But Beca knew Chloe, and could see right through her facade.

"You knew," Beca accused as she narrowed her eyes. "How'd you know?"

Chloe had just lifted her eyebrows in an 'are you kidding me?' expression and glanced at her flannel and converse.

"Shut up."

Beca was feeling good about the whole situation. It wasn't until she saw a guy wearing a confederate flag shirt that the thought even occurred to Beca really.

Being in the south, it was obvious that there were high tensions right now. Between racial and gay rights, there was quite a shit storm happening. It wasn't until then that Beca really considered the scary possibility that there would be people who would have strong negative thoughts about this.

Beca must have been quiet for a long time, because Chloe snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Hey, earth to Beca!" Beca's eyes snapped toward the older girl. "What are you thinking about?" Chloe rubbed her thumb in between the DJ's eyebrows, "You look tense."

Beca sighed, "It's just really hitting me that this town is really kind of homophobic, and that being in the south isn't the best place to come out."

Chloe bit her bottom lip in thought. Then, all of a sudden, Chloe's eyebrows shot up and Beca could almost see the light bulb light up inside of her head.

"You're going to totally hate this idea." Chloe started.

Beca groaned, "That's always a perfect pitch line…"

Chloe turned in her seat to face the younger girl, and grabbed one of her hands. "Let's pretend to be girlfriends."

And just like that, Beca's whole world had been thrown off kilter.

So here sat Beca trying to do the mental calculations in her head. It was like she was adding 2+1. She knew that they added up to 3, but she kept getting 4 as an answer.

Beca just gaped at Chloe. Chloe gave her a sheepish green, and turned away from her again. "You know what? That was a stupid idea, just forget-"

"No!" Chloe looked surprised, but still turned back towards Beca. "I like that idea. We'll fuck with the local homophobes, and it'll be really funny. Let's do it."

So an hour later, the two were in downtown Atlanta and were just strolling hand in hand. Sometimes Chloe would lean in and kiss the top of Beca's head, or Beca would kiss her on the cheek. And they were right, it was really funny. Especially when this one guy saw the two, and had ran right into a streetlamp.

Everything was fun and all, but every time Chloe and Beca would lock eyes, or would do something that was coupley, Beca's heart rate would spike up. Her arm wasn't tingling like they always say in bullshit movies, but it did feel quite warm. She just hoped her hands weren't sweating.

After a few hours of "fake" flirting (fake on Chloe's part, Beca was sure, not hers), and not so casual touches, Beca made a very important realization.

I have a crush on Chloe Beale.

Just the thought made her stop in her tracks. Which, unfortunately, caused Chloe to stop as well.

"What's wrong Becs?"

Beca just gaped at Chloe, opening and closing her mouth like a dying fish.

It was around that time that Beca realized, you know what?

Fuck it.

Take a step.

Take a chance.

"Chlo, I'm gonna do something that's gonna ruin our friendship." Chloe stared at her in confusion.

"I doubt tha-" She was cut off when Beca reached up on her tiptoes, and pressed her lips to her own.

Oh.

My.

God.

Beca started freaking out internally. She was kissing her best friend.

And it felt so fucking good.

Beca reached up and threaded her fingers into Chloe's perfect hair, and she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Beca slid her tongue across Chloe's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Chloe quickly opened her mouth, and that caused a whole new flood of desire run through Beca.

After a few minutes of making out like 16-year-olds, the couple finally broke apart.

Beca kept her eyes closed, her lips feeling like they were on fire with heat. "Uh… uhm… wow." She was speechless. She opened her eyes and saw the same look on Chloe's face.

"Yeah," she responded. "You could say that again."

"Wow."


	4. Daily Stalker Limit Has Been Reached

**Prompt: Beca moves to LA, and one day catches her new neighbors outside in the pool. A certain red head catches her eye.**

When Beca moved to LA, she hadn't expected to be living the high life.

Beca's not stupid. She knew that by going into the music industry, she would struggle for a while. She imagined herself living in a tiny room and surviving on soda and Ramen, and working two jobs just to make ends meet.

So basically college.

Nothing deterred Beca though. That's why after she graduated high school, she found a small house that she could afford, a job, and packed her bags.

But of course, her father couldn't have let her go quietly.

"What the hell Beca? You can't just run away to California and become the new P. Diddy. You need to go to college and get an education."

It was around there that Beca cut him off and reminded him not so gently that she was 18 and could do whatever the hell she wanted, and that he had lost the right to dictate her life when he walked out on her and her mother for the stepmonster. She then walked out of the house, towing her suitcase behind her, and let the door slam shut.

She didn't regret a single thing.

It was now a two weeks since she walked out of the LA airport, and had taken a taxi to her new place.

When Beca had first gotten there, she had just stood in the middle of her new apartment. It looked so… empty. Of course, that wouldn't last for long. Beca dropped her bags on the floor, cracked her knuckles, and then walked over to the stack of boxes that sat in the corner of the room. Time to get unpacking…

—-

Beca had barely stepped outside the building unless it was to run out and get food. She had everything delivered from her house to her new apartment, and had spent the last two weeks unpacking and moving everything around.

By the time that she had finally finished unpacking everything and moved the furniture to the desired places, Beca had to start her new job at the local radio station.

Basically, she was burnt out.

Which is why on the first day that she had nothing to do, she felt so weird. It's like those first couple days in summer where you feel like you should be at school, but instead you're sitting at home doing nothing of importance.

Beca didn't like it. That's why she walked into her bedroom, and started a new mix. This time she was mashing Titanium and Bulletproof.

Beca liked mixing. Scratch that, she loved it. It was what she loved to do with her life. If you didn't find Beca at classes, which was an often occurrence, she was at home in front of her mixing equipment. Beca loved the feeling that she felt when mixing. There was a euphoric joy that always rushed through her when she found those two perfect songs that just mixed so well together. She could fall into the lull that was created with those perfect melodies. That lull was what dulled the pain of high school and the sadness of her parents' divorce.

Beca didn't get up again until around noon when her stomach growling became more of an interference than an annoyance. She reluctantly pushed back from her desk, and walked into the kitchen to make herself a sandwich. Her hands worked on instinct while Beca's head was in the clouds. She started to softly sing the remix while moving her hips from side to side. She was so into the music in her head, that she swore that she could hear the actual song of titanium.

Wait a minute…

Beca opened her eyes, realizing that she had stopped making her sandwich in favor of imagining the next few chords of her mix. She swiveled her head as she searched for the source of the music. She looked over into the living room, and saw an open window. She quickly walked over and stuck her head out.

Sure enough, the house next door was blaring the exact song that Beca was mixing. The house was small, but the huge pool in the backyard made up for the lack of area. Irritation started to bubble inside of Beca, and just as she was about to slam the window shut, she saw a flash of bright red and tan limbs before it quickly disappeared into the pool water, creating a huge splash. A head quickly popped back you, a mop of wet hair clinging to her face and neck.

Beca could hear the red head's laughter from here.

The red head was wearing a teal green bikini with pink polka dots. Her body was tan and muscular, but not overly done. And even from here, Beca could see the million-watt smile plastered on the girls face.

Fuck. She was gorgeous.

The red head quickly flipped onto her back with her hands behind her head, and started to float around, giving Beca an amazing view of her toned stomach and legs.

Beca paused, intrigued by the girl's free spirit attitude. Did she feel like a creep? Yes. Did she care? Only slightly.

Her attention was snapped away from the red head when another girl came walking out. This one was blonde and was wearing a pink bikini that showed off her toned body.

"You aca-bitch! You jumped in without me!" The blonde shrieked. She threw the towels that she had in her hand, and then sprinted to the water. The red head screamed and shielded her face from the splash of water. The blonde popped back up and they both laughed, splashing each other.

Beca smiled, and then turned away from the window. She reached her daily stalker limit. She walked back to her desk and slipped on her headphones with only one thought in mind…

What was her name?


End file.
